You're the Reason
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Ia mengenang masa lalunya yang kelam. Sementara yang lain mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya. A (late) birthday fic for Skyesphantom. Mentions of self-harm.


**You're the Reason**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

You're the Reason © Victoria Harrow

Apapun yang muncul disini © Pemiliknya

Foto bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

Oh, and no Prussia were harmed in making this fanfic (?)

**Warnings:**

Agak OOC, typos, entah ini fanon/AU, oneshot, slight PruHun, etc

**A (LATE)BIRTHDAY FIC FOR SKYESPHANTOM**

.

.

Prussia terpaku, matanya tertuju pada sebuah album foto yang sudah jamuran. Ia tidak pernah melihat album foto itu sejak … entahlah, ia tidak ingat. Prussia meraih album tersebut. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman. Dilihatnya beberapa fotonya saat masih menjadi Teutonic Knight. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto dimana dirinya sedang berdiri dan terdapat beberapa garis-garis aneh berwarna kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya. _Self harm_, Prussia ingat betul. Ia menganggap dirinya tidak berguna, tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini. Dilihatnya lagi beberapa fotonya saat sedang dalam kondisi parah-parahnya, rambut gondrong acak-acakan, mata sayu lengkap dengan lingkaran-lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, di pergelangan tangannya terdapat lebih banyak garis-garis merah, dan di foto itu, terdapat juga beberapa garis-garis kemerahan di lehernya.

Semuanya bekas percobaan bunuh diri akibat depresi berat.

Prussia ingat betul semua itu.

"_Prussia! Simpan pisaunya! Tolonglah! Heh, France bantu dong!" sahut Spain, France berusaha melepaskan pisau dari tangan Prussia, "Lepaskan, _Mon Cher_, kalau tidak, kita tidak akan jadi temanmu lagi dan kami akan bilang pada seluruh dunia bahwa kau tidak _awesome_!" bujuk France. Prussia meletakkan pisau tersebut di tempat asalnya._

Tanpa sadar, matanya meneteskan air mata yang terasa asin. Prussia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Ia ingat, hari ini ada World Meeting!

.

.

"Cepat, cepat, cepat!" pekik Spain sambil membawa sekardus pita hitam. Para _nation_ sedang sibuk merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka mendekorasi (baca:menghancurkan) ruang rapat. Hungary membetulkan mik yang ada di depannya, "Kau sudah siap, Hun?" tanya Belgium, yang ditanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku sudah hapal lagunya, tidak terlalu sulit."

.

.

Prussia berjalan kearah ruang rapat. Tumben sekali, biasanya suasana sekitar ruang rapat sangatlah ramai, tapi sekarang, sunyi .…

_Aneh sekali_, pikir Prussia.

Ia tetap berjalan kearah pintu besar tersebut. Dengan mudah, Prussia membuka kedua daun pintu. Ruang rapat benar-benar gelap. Jari Prussia mencari-cari saklar lampu. Prussia menyalakan lampu ruang rapat ….

"KEJUTAN!"

Prussia melongo kaget. Semua personifikasi berdiri didepannya. Kedua sahabatnya, France dan Spain, mendorong sebuah meja beroda yang diatasnya terdapat kue yang besar, lengkap dengan kembang api kecil diatasnya.

Iris merahnya mencari-cari seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan hiasan bunga. "Mana Hungary?" tanya Prussia bingung, bukannya menjawab, mereka menyingkir. Terdapat sebuah panggung semi permanen yang ditutupi tirai merah. Tirai tersebut mulai terbuka, menampakkan sebuah band yang terdiri dari beberapa personifikasi, yang paling menarik perhatian Prussia adalah sang vokalis.

Hungary!

Ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Prussia mengenali lagu tersebut, dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi berkebangsaan Amerika.

_You might be crazy_

_But have I told you lately?_

_That I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And It's crazy, that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason, why_

Hungary turun dari panggung saat lau tersebut hampir habis. Ia memeluk erat Prussia lalu berseru, "Selamat ulang tahun, Prussia! Sekarang, kita mulai berdo'a sesuai kepercayaan masing-masing, meminta agar Prussia diberi kesehatan, rezeki, dan keselamatan dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa!"

Para personifikasi, termasuk Prussia tentunya, mulai berdo'a, "Semoga makin _awesome_!" seru mereka. Acara tersebut ditutup dengan prosesi pemotongan kue dan .…

Mereka mulai mencolek krim dari kue tersebut dan mulai mengejar yang lainnya. Hasilnya? Mereka sukses dilumuri krim hingga tubuh mereka lengket.

**Author's note:**

Ah… akhirnya selesai juga setelah nyaris 2 minggu lewat dari tenggatnya. Gimana? Puas Skye? Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ini telat banget. Semoga Skye makin _awesome_, makin pinter, makin … ah, pokoknya semoga Skye lebih baik di semua aspek (cih, bahasanya -_-). Masih mau review kan? ;)


End file.
